stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Enic Hadar
Gul Enic Hadar was an officer of the Cardassian military in the late-24th century. Dominion War During the Dominion War, Hadar commanded a combined fleet of Jem'Hadar and Cardassian warships. At that time, Hadar attempted to exact vengeance on captain Limis Vircona for her role in the death of his brother Mirren. On two occasions, Hadar used Limis's son, Hasin Yanith to set a trap for her. On the first attempt, he sent a probe containing a holographic message where he threatened to kill him. Hadar then sent a Sindareen raiding ship to intercept Limis while she was en route to Farius Prime, where her son was reportedly admitted to the refugee center there. She was quickly able to escape Sindareen custody thanks to the help of Jonas Grabowski, a time traveler from the 31st century. Hadar then decided to try again himself, stating that Sindareen s were as unreliable as Ferengi hitmen. Enic came face-to-face with Limis after the Lambda Paz was lured to the edge of the Briar Patch by a phony distress call. He was pointing a phaser a Yanith's head when he appeared on the viewscreen, threatening to kill him. Limis called his bluff as she was outnumbered five-to-one in ships. After an intense battle, Limis surrendered herself, but was whisked off the ship by Grabowski. Hadar then hailed first officer Ronnie Kozar, threatening to destroy the Lambda Paz if he did not produce Limis. ( : The Tides of War, Part 1) Hadar served in the capacity of a Vorta field supervisor when Jem'Hadar and Cardassian troops boarded the Lambda Paz, although Yelgrun had ordered First Ruaf'izod to keep the gul on a short leash. Hadar subjected to first officer Ronnie Kozar to a brutal interrogation to learn the whereabouts. He was surprised to see how resistant Kozar was. He subjected Kozar to the same torture when Aurellan Markalis was taken hostage in order to illicit her cooperation. Ruaf'izod did take exception to Hadar having threatened the life of a Founder, who had been in the guise of Yanith, even though the Yelgrun and the Changeling willingly went along with the ruse. Hadar would later be relieved of command of the troops when a number of senior officers escaped confinement and was sent to lead a team to engineering after some of the Starfleet had barricaded themselves in the compartment. Hadar was forced to evacuate the Lambda Paz with the rest of the troops because of a near warp core breach, making him wait longer for his day of vengeance. (The Tides of War, Part 2") Post-war Cardassian politics Following the Dominion War, Hadar was a member of the political faction called the . In mid-2376, Hadar allied himself with True Way leader Gul Revok when the latter took the crew of the hostage to lure Lambda Paz captain Limis Vircona to Cardassia. Hadar had sought to avenge the death of his brother at Limis’s hand two years earlier. ( : , : " The True Way") While Revok had planned to turn his people against the Federation, Hadar believed the Federation relief convoys to be a necessary contributor to Cardassia’s economic recovery. When he learned of Revok’s plan to assassinate Castellan Alon Ghemor, he freed the hostages hoping they would send a warning to Starfleet. When the assassination was averted, Revok immediately suspected Hadar and killed him. ( : The True Way") Background information *This character was only identified by the name Hadar in canon, his full name Enic Hadar is from . External link * * Hadar, Enic Hadar, Enic